Bad to the Bone
by demongame
Summary: Originally posted in 2002. AU. Toonshipping. Crossdressing. OOC. PegasusxKaiba. Cracktastic


**A/N:** This was originally written and posted in 2002 and lost during the NC-17 purge FFnet did a few years ago. It was meant to be a two-parter but the second chapter is still sitting in limbo. Reposted upon the request of animom who continues to be a steadfast lover of all things toonshipping. Much love to you!

Warnings for AU, OCC, crossdressing, male/male intercourse and bad..bad songfic.. and.. I'm not even sure. It might break your brain.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs not to me and certainly not to you. (Unless of course your name happens to be Kazuki Takahashi; then would you consider selling it to me? No...? Dammit.) _Bad to the Bone_ does not belong to me.

**_Bad to the Bone_**

A low growl escaped his throat as he swung the limp form of an unconscious man into the putrid alley dumpster, grunting when the dead weight was lifted from his shoulders and landed with a dull thud in the trash. Muggers; so many of them nowadays and all of them so stupid and predictable. Corner you in a dark alley, pull out a knife or gun to threaten you for your money. Always the same play, it never changes. Ah well, there's nothing wrong with some extra cash, Seto thought as he pocketed the wad of bills that had been the mugger's night's earnings. Dusting himself off he casually made his way out of the alley and looked around the familiar streets of his turf.

He'd been living in this part of city most of his life, the dark, drearily lit buildings, the dank alleys and the faces around him were like wallpaper. They'd always been there as he grew up in here and likely shall always be here as the government doesn't care about the desolate condition of the back street 'slum city'.

You did anything to survive here, anything. This was his home and he knew what it was like. He'd seen many faces come and go; to an early grave or deeper into the dirt. Places like this thrived on sex, come to think of it; life thrives on sex. But here if you were a nobody it you'd better become somebody if you want to live. And Seto?

Seto was a somebody. Everyone knew him; he was feared, he was respected, he was wanted. He knew this city inside and out and that came to a great advantage as he was the leader of the most infamous gang in the city; Kaiba Corps. Outlaws? Hell yeah; but the cops didn't give a damn. They never did; this part of the city they avoided. Any crimes committed were usually ignored.

This place was the dumps; sex, drugs and muggings are were probably it's only business. There were a lot of strip/dance/sex clubs in this area and most of the people who survived only did so because they worked at those clubs. A lot of uptowners and business men would attend these clubs when they had money to squander and wanted to get laid after a good show.

Tonight Seto planned to do the same. The money he took off the would be thief was enough for him to have some fun at the most popular club in these parts. Seto went to the garage where his bike was being held and led the machine out onto the road. He let his hand caress the cool metal of the motorcycle's body, smirking to himself as his fingers ran along the three ferocious white dragons painted on it's surface. His bike, his Blue Eyes, his baby. He'd worked hard to gain enough money to buy it and he himself painted the three dragons which decorated it. It was his treasure; no one dared to mess with his bike. Anyone who did never did anything again.

Mounting the cycle, Seto revved the engine and listened to it purr before zooming off through the streets. He was heading to the biggest club in town; Toon World. He was going to have fun.  
He parked the Blue Eyes behind the large building which housed the club. Music boomed through the air while he locked his bike down. A pop can was kicked from a distance behind him and Seto turned, squinting in the dim light as he spotted a figure standing in the shadows of a light by the far wall. Though the shadows exaggerated the person's height, Seto could tell the person was tall, about his height if he guessed right. They were thin, Seto saw that as the person slowly walked towards him, their long hair waving gently with each graceful step. It was probably one of the waitresses who worked in the club.

The person paused and the gang lord looked down when something small was thrown at his feet and smirked when he saw the foil glint of a condom package. Another admirer.

"Sorry miss," Seto said in a casual monotone, "But I'm not interested right now, maybe later." The rejection didn't seem to discourage the other however and as the figure advanced towards him, Seto could see a silvery shimmer of hair.

"I am not a woman," the man said in his smooth, rich voice as he stepped into view. "I am Pegasus J. Crawford and I am a bishounen." He smirked playfully as he took in the sight of the young man before him. His amber gold eyes glided along Seto's elegantly long legs that were fitted in a pair of black leather pants of which, Pegasus was sure were tightly hugging the teen's gorgeous ass. A form fitting black leather shirt was partially hidden beneath a cut off duster which was made of silver-like chainmail. He was delicious, his azure blue eyes glared at Pegasus as the silver haired man dressed in a simple, black Italian suit stepped up to him.

"Pegasus. Hn." Seto cocked a brow as Pegasus chuckled but let it fall back into it's original position as part of his glare as the taller and older man took his chin into a hand.

"Yoohoo Kaiba-boooy~ Don't give me that attitude. I know you missed me.. you did, didn't you? I'd be hurt if you didn't.. of course you did." Pegasus cooed, smiling as his catch rolled his beautiful blue eyes and huffed.

"How would you know if I did? You're never ther- Mhmm..." Seto closed his eyes as Pegasus pressed their lips together. He could feel the other smile as he allowed Pegasus' tongue into his mouth, doing battle against it with his own in a reverent kiss. Seto shuddered when Pegasus tongue withdrew from it's clash against his and began to lick a trail down his chin and along his throat, working it's way to his ear where Pegasus nipped the fleshy lobe.

"Let's go to my office and play 'Ride the Pony'" He purred into Seto's ear, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist when he nodded in agreement.

Pegasus led Seto into his office on the second floor of Toon World, he was the sole owner of the club and the richest man in this part of the city. Seto glanced around the familiar lavishly decorated office and took a seat on the plush couch against a wall as Pegasus poured himself a drink from his personal bar. Quietly he studied the wealthy business man who had been his mentor and casual lover for as long as he had known him. Pegasus hardly changed, ever.

He was still as queer as he was when he had found Seto years ago. Though they'd gone there separate ways, it wasn't unusual for them to get together for a great bout of sex every now and then. Another perk was that Seto got free admission into Toon World, saving his money for, other things. He'd always wondered why Pegasus gave his club such an odd name but always forgot to ask why, being distracted by the owner instead.

Seto looked up when Pegasus stood before him, the coat and tie of his expensive suit already discarded. The man smiled as he caged Seto's face in his hands and bent forward to plunder his mouth. Seto responded by twining his arms around the slim waist and pulling him closer, spreading his legs around Pegasus as the man stood above him. He felt a hand move from the side of his head down to his shoulders, pushing his duster off. Seto broke the kiss and moves off the couch to strip, Pegasus doing the same and soon they both stood together naked, amber and sapphire eyes taking in the sight of the other.

_'He's grown so beautifully..'_ Pegasus thought as he reached out and smoothed his fingers along the tight muscles of Seto's stomach and up to brush against the sensitive spot along his ribs, making the brunet shiver as they stepped closer and pressed their bodies together. A soft hiss left Seto's lips as Pegasus' warm flesh touched his, their growing erections grazing against each other gently. Seto let himself be tugged back to the couch by Pegasus and straddled the man's lap when Pegasus sat down, rubbing against him to create some spine-tingling friction.

Pegasus moaned at the contact and placed his hands on Seto's hips, holding him in place as he slid a hand to the boy's cleft, searching for the entrance and pressing a finger past the tight ring of muscle when he found it. Seto sat up to aide him, giving a small grunt as another finger was worked into him. Pegasus took the time to stretch and prepare his lover, knowing how much it would hurt if he were not careful and how unenjoyable it would have been to tend to a sore Seto. When he was sure Seto was ready, Pegasus held him by the hip and guided his length to Seto's entrance.

Slowly Seto lowered himself, biting his lip as the thick sex slide into him, seating himself comfortably on Pegasus in the familiar position while he allowed himself relax as he adjusted to his lover's presence while Pegasus graced his collarbone with kisses.

"Mhmm..." Pegasus rumbled against Seto's chest as Seto raised himself and began to move along his sex. They set a steady pace, Seto rising and falling to meet Pegasus' firm thrusts into his body, groaning whenever the nerve inside him was brushed or prodded, sending sparks of fire through his veins. Soon the speed quickened, their bodies clawing for release as Seto pumped himself against Pegasus, driving him deep inside his tight passage, gasping sharply with each breath as Pegasus took the pebbled nub of his nipple between his teeth and nipped.

As Seto felt himself tense he took Pegasus's head into his hands and pulled him up for a passionate kiss, moaning when he tasted the sweetness on the other man's lips.

"You... ah... you taste.. like.. fruit juice... ah.." Seto panted as he was about to climax, needing only one more thrust from Pegasus. But the other stopped, hands went around Seto's waist and held him still, keeping him from reaching completion. The brunet frowned, groaning with frustration as he looked at Pegasus,

"P..Pegasus..?" His eyes widened and Seto gave a surprised yelp when Pegasus pulled out of him and swiftly scooped him up. "H..Hey.. what are you.." He yelped again when the other set him down on the bear skin rug which lay in the middle of the office. Seto glared up at the silver haired man with frustrated and lust fogged blue eyes as Pegasus settled between his long legs, taking each of Seto's ankles in a hand and re-entering him slowly.

His hands shifted from Seto's legs to the teen's hips, holding them in place as he began a torturously slow pace, not allowing Seto his much wanted orgasm. He smirked, watching the boy moan and writhe under him, taking him slowly.

"Pegasus..!" Seto hissed, trying to buck against the stronger man, wanting to go over the edge. But dammit, Pegasus was in the mood to play and Seto knew that he couldn't get what he wanted until Pegasus had enough. Growling, he glared at his smiling lover, hands gripping the thick brown fur of the bear skin under him as his hips rocked to Pegasus' agonizing pace.

He moaned as Pegasus leaned over and kissed him, drawing his lips across Seto's face and to his neck, nipping gently.

"It's...not... bloody fruit juice... it's... wine..!" Pegasus growled into his ear as he pulled his hips back, nearly leaving Seto's body completely before slamming back into him with a hard thrust, jabbing his prostate sharply as he climaxed with a deep groan. Seto tensed completely, stars exploding before his eyes as a sharp jolt of pleasure crashed through his body, causing him to throw his head back and cry out as his hips spasmed with release.

Seto sat in a booth near the front of the long stage which took up an entire side of the club, watching the dancers move to the beat of the music as he sipped his drink slowly. It had been about an hour since he left Pegasus' office, the other had business to attend to and Seto had come for some fun, so here he was. He had been sitting here alone for a while, watching the different strippers and skits preform on stage, barely interested. He'd seen them all; nothing new even if it were a different act. Therefore he turned his attention to the crowd instead, wondering if there were any interesting characters there tonight.

He quirked a brow when he spotted a couple of his gang in the group, the blond Jounouchi was sitting at a table in the front. He had a boy in his lap whom was dressed in bondage gear with cat ears and a tail. Seto chuckled to himself, he'd heard Jounouchi blab on and on about this boy as if he were the best thing since dog biscuits. '_How ironic',_Seto thought, _'For the dog to fall for a kitten.'_

Seto gave a soft sigh, twirling his glass as the lights dimmed and turned towards the stage for the next show. A slim figure moved in the shadows and the spotlight cast a crimson aura was cast upon them. The crowd cheered as the one on stage raised their arms above their head and began to saw a set slender hips clad in a mid thigh length miniskirt to a slow, erotic beat playing over head. The drink Seto was holding slipped through his fingers, falling to the ground as the red lights paled to white to reveal the most beautiful thing Seto had ever seen.

End part 1


End file.
